


Like Falling Stars

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, cw: swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: The Unknowing, and what happens after.





	Like Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to "[Baby That's Not All](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyxWaI1J2qc)" by Josh Ritter

The doorway to the wax museum stood before them, cold and dark.

John glanced at the others. Tim was frowning, testing the edge on the axe he carried. Daisy's face was blank, focused on the task at hand. Basira was staring at her, seeming to draw comfort from her presence. She noticed John looking at her and blushed slightly, flicking her eyes to the door.

"So. Are we ready?" she asked.

John took a deep breath, nodded, and opened the door.

~~~

"Are you sure you're alright?" Martin asked, for perhaps the tenth time that day.

John sighed, aggrieved. "I'm  _fine_ , Martin. Just busy."

"It's just, you've been very quiet since-"

"I'm _f_ _ine._ "

~~~

Tim was missing. So was Daisy, but that didn't bother John so much. Her going off on her own was part of the plan, but Tim...

"Damn it," he whispered.

Basira put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay focused. We need to find the mannequins, keep them away from Daisy."

"But what if  _they_ find Tim?"

"Then he can deal with them. That's what he wants, anyway."

"But-"

"Look, there's no time. We need to-"

And then the music started.

~~~

Martin was back again, this time with tea.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just thought you could use a break."

"Oh, um. Thank you, Martin, you can just leave it on the desk for now."

"Uh... right. Do you want any help in here?" he chuckled nervously. "You look a bit drowned in boxes at the moment."

"There's just a lot of files to sort through, with Elias gone. I'll manage."

"O-okay. Um, can I-"

"Don't you have something else to be doing, Martin? I thought we were _all_ busy at the moment."

"Oh. R-right. I'll... I'll just go, then?"

John barely glanced up as he left.

~~~

It felt so familiar - like tea and old paper and knit sweaters - it felt _comforting_ , and he almost smiled. Than the thing that was not Martin stepped forward, and John _saw_. It was too tall and unnaturally thin, and though it smiled to see him, it did so with far too many teeth.

" _Archivist_ ," it hissed, and John turned tail and ran.

~~~

Martin leaned through the office door, not entering the room.

"Melanie said I should tell you that she and Basira are heading to the hospital." His voice was cool and professional.

John frowned. "And she couldn't tell me this herself because...?"

" _Because_ , you've been acting like a complete _tosser_ all day and she doesn't want to deal with it!" He took a deep breath. "Her words," he said, in a conciliatory tone.

John blinked, shaken from the detachment he had maintained all day. "Oh- uh. R-right. I... have they finished going through the boxes I gave them?"

" _No_ , John, because it's too much work for one day and it's already past closing time. _Some of us_ still try to keep a normal schedule."

"Oh. Is... is everything all right, Martin? You- you seem..."

"It's _fine_ , John. Just a long day."

"Oh." John still didn't meet his eyes.

~~~

He fell, and the thing was on him, all warmth and sunlight and safety and - he sobbed. This wasn't real,  _couldn't_ be real, but it would be so easy to give in and -

The thing screeched as a shadow of hatred and rage descend upon it and tore it away, leaving John gasping on the floor, struggling to get up. He had to help. He had to help Mar-

He choked on a breath and opened his eyes. Tim was screaming curses, hacking at the thing that had been attacking John, seemingly oblivious to his own injuries.

John scrambled to his feet, senses strangely doubled as he tried to process what he was seeing. Martin was being attacked by- no, Tim was attacking-

He had to help, but found himself frozen to the spot. Until Tim struck the killing blow, and Mar- the thing he had been attacking fell to the floor. A wave of guilt and grief swept over John, even though he knew - he _knew_ \- that his current perceptions were untrustworthy, were untrue.

Tim turned to him with murder in his eyes, and he forced his thoughts back to the present.

"Tim! It's me, it's- it's John, we have to get out of here, if Daisy's already set the charges-"

Tim blinked and seemed to focus a little. "Basira?" he asked.

"I don't know. I lost her when the music started, but she can handle herself. We need to _go_."

Tim nodded, and they ran.

~~~

"Look, John, what happened? You've barely spoken all day, you-" he took a deep breath. "Why won't you talk to me about it? Is it something I did?"

John blinked, startled, finally meeting his eyes. "Wh- no, no, you- I just- with the Unknowing and-"

"Is it because of what happened to Tim? And- and Daisy, I suppose. It wasn't your fault, John, Daisy was just protecting Basira, and Tim- well, from what Basira's said Tim got himself into it. And they'll both be fine, soon, at any rate-"

"No! It's not- it's not _them_ , Martin, I just- look, there was something at the wax museum that looked like _you_ , and Tim- and I didnt stop him- and I _know_ it wasn't- but I- it just collapsed and-"

"Oh!” Martin’s eyes widened in understanding. “Oh, John. John, it's okay, it wasn't me! I'm fine."

"But- but I let you-" he was almost hyperventilating.

"It wasn't _me_ , John. Look, why are you freaking out over this?"

"What do you expect me to do? I can't- I can't just forget- look, what do you _want_ from me, Martin?" His voice strengthened on the last words, impossible to ignore.

"I just want you to be _happy!_  Even if it's not with me!" Martin gasped and put his hand over his mouth. "Oh, hell."

John floundered. "Oh god damn. I'm- I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-"

"It's _fine_ , John. I just- look, if you- if you can't stand to- to _look_ at me because Tim killed some _mannequin_ , I'll just- I'll just go."

"W- wait! I- I don't want to misinterpret- do you really mean- ?"

Martin sighed. " _Yes_ , John, I mean I've fallen for you, now will you let me _go?"_

"N- no, wait, wait, please. You- you said you wanted me to be happy?"

"Yes? I... of course I do, John."

"Then _please_ , if you really mean it, _stay_. And for the love of god kiss me. Or let me kiss you, or- whatever."

"Wh- what?"

"Why do you _think_ it hurts so much that I did nothing? Martin, I... I _know_ that thing wasn't you. I know. But it- when it collapsed it... it _really_ felt like you had..." he sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I compelled you, and I'm sorry that I've been pushing you away all day, I just..." he met Martin's eyes, hesitant and unsure. "If I hadn't been forcing the distance, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to let you out of my sight. And I... I didn't think you'd want that."

"John..." Martin stepped forward, raising his arms slightly in invitation. John leaned into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Martin and burying his face in the other man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay, John. _I'm_ okay."

John's breath hitched, and Martin raised a hand to his shoulder, rubbing comforting circles into his back with his thumb. John shuddered and relaxed against him, but didn't let go of his grip on the back of Martin's shirt, clinging on as though the other man might disappear if he let go.

"Um... John?" Martin said, after a few minutes had passed and John showed no signs of moving.

"Yes?"

"Um. Not that this isn't really nice, but... I'll take that kiss now, if you- you know... meant it?"

John laughed - actually laughed - and stepped back just far enough that he could rest one hand on Martin's shoulder, the other gently brushing his hair back from his face. "I did."


End file.
